like sand slipping through an hourglass
by S.J Carter
Summary: And I am horribly fickle with my heart. —-KlausHayley


**notes: **au after tvd 4x16, where klayley sex is not a onetime thing, but a friends-with-benefits type of thing, and the klaus in this fic cannot reproduce.

**summary: **And I am horribly fickle with my heart. —-KlausHayley

* * *

**like sand slipping through an hourglass**

"I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.  
what ever you see I swallow immediately  
just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.  
I am not cruel, only truthful."

—Sylvia Plath

* * *

Hayley was not Caroline.

Hayley was not sunshine colored hairs, summer's heat, and dizzy rose drenched dreams and love. Hayley was wintery cold and angry, destructive, stormy-eyed, and bitter. She was precise about what she wanted, and she drew clear lines between herself and the enemy. She claimed that her so-called 'feelings' would not get in the way.

She was not Caroline.

Although, being in love with a man who was with Caroline, and sleeping with another man who was also in love with Caroline is all very coincidental and rather inconvenient.

Or so she likes to think.

"I _can't _keep doing this." Hayley sighs, as she crawls out of Klaus's bed. He reaches for her hand and pulls her back in, unexpectedly.

"S'too early for complaining sweetheart," he whispers. "Back to bed," he orders.

She rolls her eyes. "I can't," she repeats, sounding like some broken record. "I can't keep screwing around with you!" She exclaims, as she throws her hands in the air.

"_Screwing around?_" He mimics, teasing her for her frustration.

Hayley sighs. "Fucking." She says. "Sexing. Doing the dirty. Whatever you want to call it!"

Klaus also ended up sighing. He signed up for casual sex and morning mimosas, not this weird relationship-like talking. It was supposed to be simple, clean-cut, just sex without all the complications which came with dating.

"I suppose I should ask you why you're throwing a fit," he ponders, sending her a sly smile. "But I don't really care so—"

Hayley decides to hit chest with a pillow. Klaus laughs in to her ear. It's sort of nice, the type of nice she thinks she might miss. So she ends up laughing along with him. Then, her nose brushes against his, her fingers trace down his stubble and the little hairs on his face tickle her skin. It was so different, so calming. She never thought Klaus _fucking _Mikaelson could be so—

"I'm leaving." She finally tells him. "I'm going to New Orleans."

This was certainly news to him.

"I'm going to look for my family there. So, I'm afraid that you won't be seeing much of me, anymore."

She doesn't know why, but she ends up searching his face in hopes of finding a trace of concern, of worry. Maybe, she has grown just a little dependent of his protection.

"Is that so?" He simply asks, as she pulls away from his too-soft touch. Hayley nods her head. "Well then, I'd wish you the best of luck little wolf, only I'm not too concerned with your various abandonment issues."

"Gee, thanks."

Klaus smirks. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

She wasn't expecting a heartfelt goodbye, or a declaration of any sort. Though it would have been nice. Shit. Maybe she does like him. Shit fucking shit.

"So," Hayley releases, leaning in closer and trying to forget all the ways he seems to make her feel so nervous. "The next time a pretty little blonde vampire breaks your heart, you _can't _call me. You do realize that now, don't you?"

Her hand runs down his bare chest. His smile disappears.

"Then I'll just find another pretty little wolf who will—"

"Be your _fuck _buddy?"

He ends up chuckling at her. "You're crude." He mentions, letting his cold fingers crawl up her thighs.

"You like crude." She whispers in to his ear, shivering at the feel of his icy palms.

"When are you leaving?" He suddenly questions and, she swears that he sounds just a bit worried.

Hayley looks away from his too-blue eyes. "Tonight." She admits, carefully avoiding his reaction, or the sure lack of.

Then, just then, Klaus ends up wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He pins her to the bed and he's looming over her, like some kind of predator.

"I suppose I should give you something to remember me by," he admits, looking straight in to her eyes. "Not that I'd expect you to forget." He adds, straddling her hips with the weight of his knees.

Hayley smiles and lets him have his way with her. "Well, it would certainly be the polite thing to do."

"Haven't you learnt a thing love?" Klaus kisses her and, almost immediately, Hayley feels her heart flutter. "I'm _not _polite." He reminds her.

(Hayley may not be Caroline, but she was slowly starting to see why exactly Caroline saw the good in Klaus.

He was certainly hard to resist.

And, he certainly wasn't _all _bad).

**; ;**

Afterwards, she leaves for New Orleans and she feels bitter. Though he is nothing but a boy, a ghost from her memories, an echo in a sea of nothing.

(Maybe, Hayley is a bit like Caroline. Just a little. Though she'd never admit to something like _that_).

* * *

**notes: **I don't know, I kind of have a few random things to say: 1. I really love both Caroline and Hayley, 2. I wish fandoms could get along better, 3. Leave me a review telling me what you think about this short little drabble and I'll review one of your stories too (it's only fair, isn't it?).


End file.
